


you and me and the moon

by Silverdancer



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Sejeong looks around, wondering how the nine of them are going to fit in here even for one afternoon. A smile sneaks her way to her face at the thought before she can stop it.There’s one message that stands out from the others, one that she doesn’t allow herself to think about.I am a call away. Always.
Relationships: Kim Nayoung/Kim Sejeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	you and me and the moon

The move is quick. It’s easy to go when you are the last to leave the dorm, leaving it empty and dark behind you.The echo of all the shared laughs is still there, tucked in every corner of the apartment, but Sejeong brings all of that with her. It would not be the same anyway, staying there without them.

With all her belongings in a big suitcase, Sejeong pulls on her cap and the jacket, not minding the Seoul summer one bit. The price to pay to not having to do this with managers fluttering around her, rushing her to her new place. It feels foreign, to walk the steps to the elevator with her suitcase in hand, feeling like she’s going to just another trip while knowing, deep down, that it will be the last time she will be here.

It feels like a chapter is ending without her permission and she is not ready to think about that yet. 

So she doesn’t.

*

She gets to her new apartment in the early afternoon. She’s all unpacked before dinner.

The place is cozy, smaller than the dorm, but big enough for her to live. Closer to the office than the dorm was. Very practical, and comfortable. 

Sejeong tries very hard to not hate it.

*

The messages come slowly through the day. Good luck messages and best wishes for the unpacking and the IKEA assembling session she has ahead and hints about a housewarming party as soon as it’s possible.

Sejeong looks around, wondering how the nine of them are going to fit in here even for one afternoon. A smile sneaks her way to her face at the thought before she can stop it.

There’s one message that stands out from the others, one that she doesn’t allow herself to think about.

_I am a call away. Always._

*

The moon is visible when she’s laying in bed.

Years of schedules and training and early mornings have gotten her used to get in bed and sleep as much as she can but no matter how much she tries to, she can’t seem to fall asleep. 

Her phone is unlocked before she can think better of it. 

_Did you know I can see the moon from my new bed?_ , Sejeong types, sending without looking it over. She is not even sure why she is even sending it, why the night makes her feel brave and silly at the same time, but she is grateful it is this late. 

It will be easy to blame the moon for her moment of weakness. 

Nayoung is calling within a minute.

“The moon, huh?” she says when Sejeong answers. 

Sejeong laughs. “It’s _really_ pretty, what can I say?”

The sound of Nayoung’s laugh soothes something inside Sejeong. Like her body was waiting for it all day, ever since she woke up that morning. Like a traitor. 

“Maybe you could invite me to see it sometime,” Nayoung says. Her voice is almost a whisper when she speaks, like maybe she was hoping it would not carry over. 

But it did and Sejeong heard and she doesn’t think breathing is more important than the next couple of seconds. The moon makes her brave and stupid, she decides before going for it. 

“You know,” Sejeong starts, “this doesn’t really feel like home yet. Maybe you could come tomorrow to help?” 

She can almost feel her heart beating, and suddenly the fact that Nayoung is half a city across her is the best thing that could happen to her. 

She doesn’t know if Nayoung will understand her. 

She’s not sure of what she will do if Nayoung does and she says no.

“Tomorrow,” Nayoung says, after what feels like a lifetime. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
